NYC: Un Nuevo Año Nuevo
by Shinhya Flamerbook
Summary: OS. A Bella le daba igual el Año Nuevo: 'Un día más' y se acostaba a dormir. Este año no tendrá ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos nunca más.


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. Todo es producto la señora Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. **

Título: **NYC: Un Nuevo Año Nuevo**

Penname: **Marcela Salamanca**

Summary: **A Bella le daba igual el Año Nuevo: 'Un día más' y se acostaba a dormir. Este año no tendrá ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos nunca más.**

Pareja: **EdwardxBella**

Número de Palabras: **5.303 [Versión Word] 6.442 [Versión Fanfiction]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Bella?

Asentí y me marché hacia mi habitación.

Saqué la maleta negra que utilizaba para los pocos viajes que tenía.

Esta vez no me iba de viaje, me iba a mudar hasta mediados del primer mes del año a la casa de unos amigos de mis padres en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks situada en el estado de Washington. No sabía gran cosa de la ciudad, salvo lo que mi lenta computadora me había informado antes de apagarse por tiempo indefinido: Era una ciudad en donde la mayor parte del año llovía y hasta el censo de 2010 se contaban aproximadamente 3532 habitantes.

Mis padres, Renée Y Charlie Swan, eran dos personas totalmente opuestas y sin embargo, y por alguna extraña razón, aún seguían juntos. Su aniversario se celebraba en vísperas de Año Nuevo y este año habían decidido renovar su matrimonio en algún lugar de la selva amazónica.

Renée en un principio estaba reacia a dejarme en un día en donde se suponía que las familias debían estar reunidas en su hogar esperando la llegada de un año lleno de nuevas cosas, pero no era algo que me preocupara en absoluto. Mis gustos hacia estas celebraciones eran un poco diferentes a las de mis padres. Para mí era un día más. Vivimos aproximadamente 70 años y no me convencía la idea de pasar cada año esperando a que llegue las 12 y salir a felicitar a los vecinos en nuevo cuando debería estar en la cama tratando de recuperar el sueño que había perdido en la escuela.

Ante mi perspectiva, Charlie se encargó de llamar a sus amigos más íntimos para que me recibieran lo que restaba del año y el principio del siguiente. Por lo que escuché la señora estaba totalmente entusiasmada de tenerme en su casa. Me extrañé ante eso.

- Bella, han llegado por ti – gritó mi madre desde el primer piso.

- Un momento – le respondí, apresurándome a recoger las cosas que me faltaba meter en la maleta. Culpé a mis divagaciones por retrasarme.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, abrí y justo cuando iba a replicar un "Ya bajo, madre" vi a una chica baja de cabellos azabaches tirarse encima de mí con efusividad.

- ¡Bella! Cuanto tiempo sin verte – chilló la chica. Le devolví el abrazo más por respeto que por conocimiento. Al separarse de mi me tomó por los hombros y me miró detenidamente a la cara – ¿No me recuerdas? – dijo con un puchero.

- Lo lamento. No… - me interrumpí, no sabía que decirle a la chica que me miraba con los ojos entristecidos. Algo me decía que la conocía, pero no podía mentir, no lo recordaba.

- Soy Alice Cullen – e inmediatamente vinieron a mi mente un montón de imágenes de ella.

- ¡Alice! Dios, fue hace tanto tiempo. Casi diez años desde que no te veo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué…?

- Habrá tiempo para hablar. Por ahora trae esa maleta que nos vamos.

Y de un salto salió de la habitación.

Alice era mi mejor amiga en Kínder. Habíamos estudiado juntas desde pequeñas hasta que su familia fue transferida a Forks y yo había perdido contacto con ella. Por otra parte, mis padres no dejaron a sus amigos de lado. A veces los escuchaba hablar de y con los Cullen pero había sido hacía tanto tiempo que mi memoria había reservado los gratos momentos que había vivido con ellos para nuestro reencuentro.

Salí con pasos rápidos por los gritos eufóricos de mi madre alegando que iban a perder el avión.

14 horas después ya nos encontrábamos entrando en un camino serpenteante que llegaba a la casa Cullen.

En el camino hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en el lapso de estos diez años. Alice aún seguía en la escuela, estaba justo para terminar, al igual que yo. Emmett, su hermano estaba en mitad de la carrera de Ingeniería Industrial y Edward estaba en el mismo nivel que ella. Tenía un novio llamado Jasper con el cual, según sus cuentas, pensaba casarse en 3 o 4 años.

No le conté nada particular de mi vida, nunca había pasado nada trascendental aparte del hecho de que al inicio de secundaria mis padres me pusieron bracketts y debía ponerme lentes y era el hazmerreír de todo el instituto. Alice en vez de reír frunció el ceño y continuó con otro tema.

A lo lejos divisé una mansión, parecía ser 7 veces mi casa. Y esto lo corroboré apenas llegué al frente de la casa. La casa parecía que apenas hubiese sido terminada hace unos días. En las afueras era de un color almendra totalmente impecable.

- Vamos, Bella. Deja de abrir la bocota y entremos.

Alice me arrastró, muy literalmente, dentro de la casa. En el interior era amplio, luminoso y hermoso. Al frente se encontraban 5 personas que me observaban atentamente.

- Isabella, ¡Por todos los santos, mira cómo has crecido! – dijo la que reconocí como Esme. Los demás se fueron acercando y besándome en la mejilla como bienvenida. Unos muy efusivos, otros tímidos y uno totalmente fuera de lo común.

- Espero que no sea una molestia tenerme aquí – dije a Esme y Carlisle, como me habían pedido que los llamara. – No sé porque Charlie no me dejó en…

- Que tonta eres, Bella – chilló Alice y los Cullen le reprendieron con la mirada – Lo siento. No vas a incomodar Bells. Además nos la pasaremos muy bien, como los viejos tiempos pero mucho mejor.

- Vamos, cariño. Rosalie, Alice y yo te mostraremos tu habitación.

Subimos a un tercer piso en donde había un pasillo donde sólo había 3 habitaciones. En una de ellas fue abierta por Esme y yo me quedé aturdida.

La habitación estaba pintada de un color lila. Había una cama doble en la mitad y a los lados unas mesitas en las cuales había una lámpara, algunos libros de colores y un bonito reloj. En un lado había un closet de pared a pared.

Volteé a mirarlas y Esme me sonrió, me dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue.

- Va a ser genial. Seremos las mejores amigas del mundo – gritó Alice y nos abrazó a Rosalie y a mí. Reímos a más no poder. Y me sentí bien. Nunca en mi vida había tenido alguna mejor amiga. Amigos, claro, pero nunca mejores amigos.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

- Alice, creo que deberías dejar de gritar. Son las 12:20 y queremos dormir.

Me volteé para encontrarme con el chico más sexy y lindo que había conocido en el mundo. Sus ojos verdes paseaban por el rostro de Rosalie, mirándola con cierto rencor, después el de Alice, dándole una mirada de ternura y reproche y finalmente a mí mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y mi pulso se acelerase.

Recordé la sensación de calor que había tenido en el momento en que posó sus labios en mi mejilla y me decía suavemente: "_Bienvenida, Isabella_"

No me percaté de que lo estaba mirando de más hasta que Alice me dio un disimulado golpe en la cabeza y me susurró:

- Bells, se te va a caer la baba.

Rosalie y Alice se rieron, yo me sonrojé a más no poder y Edward frunció el ceño.

- Hasta mañana, chicas. Espero que te dejen dormir – dijo mirándome y con eso se fue.

Alice cerró la puerta, Rosalie se sentó en la cama y las dos gritaron:

- ¡PIJAMADA!

- ¡ALICE! – gritaron desde afuera.

- LO SIENTO, EDDIE – gritó para susurrar: Pijamada.

Algo me decía que no iba a ser tan divertido para mí a juzgar por el bolsito que tenía Alice en sus manos y por la mirada que Rosalie me mandaba.

La Pijamada siguió hasta las 4 de la mañana, habían jugado a lo que ellas habían denominado su nueva atracción: Barbie Bella. Me pintaron las uñas de color morado oscuro, me maquillaron, a la media hora me desmaquillaron y hablamos hasta que nos cansamos. Al y Rose ya se habían dormido pero yo aún estaba dando vueltas por la cama. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y daban las 5:38.

Decidí salir a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina que aún no conocía. Me metí en la sala, en el cuarto de baño, en una habitación que asumí era la de Alice hasta que finalmente llegué a la cocina.

La luz estaba prendida, me asusté. Quizás había un ladrón o alguien raptando las pertenencias de los Cullen.

Entré sigilosamente y me encontré que no era ningún ladrón ni nada.

- _Sólo es Edward _– pensé aliviada.

- No has podido dormir ¿eh? – dijo volteado hacia el fregadero al parecer lavando algo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

- _Acaso va a pasar esto cada vez que me hable – _pensé con enojo.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó risueño dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Alice no ha dejado de hablar en toda la noche – contesté con rapidez sintiendo mi cara arder.

- Te sonrojas muy a menudo – afirmó mientras yo hacía competencia con los tomates – No te preocupes. Es lindo.

Miré para otro lado.

- ¿Quieres leche? – lo miré y asentí.

Me pasó un vaso con el líquido tibio de un color blanco espumoso.

Sorbí un poco y sentí la cálida sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía al lomar leche tibia en una noche de insomnio.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio viéndonos a los ojos.

- Recuerdo la última vez que te vi – dijo Edward y sonrió de una manera que no le llegó a los ojos – tenías un vestidito azul, tu carita tenía ese sonrojo que ahora tienes y tenías a tu osito Eddie, siempre tuve curiosidad del por qué le habías puesto así – me miró con un interrogante en su cara. Yo por mi parte negué con la cabeza y le sonreí – Algún día lo descubriré. Cuando Alice te dijo que nos íbamos, hiciste un pucherito y empezaste a llorar mientras tirabas a Eddie y abrazabas a Alice. Después corriste hacia mí y me besaste en la mejilla y me dijiste: "_Te quiero mucho, Edward_" y me abrazaste y lloraste. Éramos muy pequeños, pero ya todo estaba bastante claro.

No capté la última parte, en cambio él me sonrió y siguió tomando su leche.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería llegó un pequeño torbellino.

- ¡Bella! Pensé que te habían raptado los extraterrestres o peor, pensé que te habías alejado otra vez – Alice tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

- No nos vamos a volver a separar, Allie – la llamé de la manera en que la llamaba cuando era pequeña, si mi memoria no me fallaba.

Alice se separó y le quitó la leche a Edward y bebió un poco.

- Mejor que ya están despiertos, porque hoy vamos al centro comercial de compras – dijo con entusiasmo y como si fuera muy común.

- Eh, Alice. Yo no lo creo, ya tengo ropa.

- ¿Y crees que te dejaré pasar al Año Nuevo con la ropa que llevas en tu maleta?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mí ropa? Es cómoda y me siento bien.

- Bells, Bells, Bells. El estilo ante todo. A las 12:00 nos vamos.

Y con eso salió danzando hacía algún lugar de la mansión.

Miré a Edward que tenía una cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Tan malo es? – pregunté con miedo.

- Como no te imaginas.

Llevábamos 7 horas en el centro comercial, mis pies estaban muertos y lo único en lo que me podía apoyar era en el hombro de Edward.

- Estoy cansada, Alice – repliqué sentada en una banca.

- Vamos, Bells. Falta la mitad de las tiendas.

- Ya encontramos mi ropa para Año Nuevo. Por favor – le pedí juntando las manos.

- Allie, déjala – sonreí aunque sabía que él no me veía – otro día vendrán.

Quité mi cara de su hombro.

- No ayudas, Edward – y le volteé los ojos mientras él se reía entre dientes.

- Está bien – dijo Alice resignada – después volvemos. Pero sin el abogado de los pobres.

Respiré aliviada.

Salimos del centro comercial y nos montamos en el Volvo de Edward. Alice hablaba con su novio el cual no conocía. Mientras Edward miraba al frente y yo lo miraba a él disimuladamente.

Rosalie no había podido venir porque iba a recoger a su hermano que venía de Nueva York.

No hubo conversación en todo el camino más que unos _Estaba muy lleno_ y_ No te explotó la cabeza_.

Al llegar a la casa cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Yo arreglé todo lo que Alice me había obligado a recibir que probablemente llenaría el gigante armario.

Mañana sería 31 de diciembre y debía organizar mi vestuario.

Salí al oír un gran bullero en la sala de estar.

- Bella, él es Jasper – gritó Alice y lo arrastró hacia mí que ya estaba en el último escalón. Era un muchacho rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Su cabello parecía el de un león y su andar como el de los Cullen era felino.

- Mucho gusto, Jasper Hale – dijo y me tendió su mano la cual tomé.

- Bella Swan – no encontré muy prudente decir que la noche pasada Alice me había emborrachado con tanta charla sobre él.

- Espero que Al no te haya hecho sufrir esta mañana – dijo apretando la mejilla de la duende.

- ¡Hey! Si la pasó genial ¿Cierto, Bells? – exclamó haciendo un puchero.

Reí y me fui en el momento que en Alice y Jasper empezaron a mirarse de manera melosa.

- ¡BELLIE-BELLS! – gritó el oso que se hacía llamar Emmett alzándome por los aires como si fuera un muñeco.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Ahh, Ahh! Suéltame, Suéltame – grité.

- Emmett, bájala ahora mismo – dijo Rose con voz de mando e inmediatamente Emmett me bajó.

- Gracias – le susurré a Rosalie y ella me sonrió y asintió.

- Y bien, familia. ¿Preparados para la noche de Año Viejo/Año Nuevo estilo Cullen? – inquirió Carlisle.

Todos asintieron y dos chillaron: Emmett y Alice. Todos reímos ante los grititos que emitían. Yo por mi parte me quedé callada porque no sabía que era aquella "noche estilo Cullen"

- Ya lo verás – canturreó Alice subiendo las escaleras con Jasper.

Me senté en la sala y cada uno se fue yendo a sus respectivos cuartos hasta que finalmente sólo quedamos Edward y yo.

Nos miramos, sonreímos y volteamos.

Repetimos esta acción cada 5 minutos yo pensando que no sabía que decirle al dios griego que tenía al lado y él, seguramente pensando que era una idiota por no hablar.

Sentí algo vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero.

Saqué mi celular y miré que era sólo un mensaje de la telefonía. Rezaba:

"_En esta navidad QUINTUPLICA tus llamadas a tus seres queridos. Recarga 5000 pesos y tendrás 25000 para llamar a todos los de tu misma telefonía en tu país_"

Me reí en mi fuero interno y fue en ese momento en que recordé que tenía mamá y papá.

- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamé.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Edward con gesto preocupado.

- No, nada. Sólo…me acordé…de…mis padres - Me sentí como una tonta tratando de explicar algo tan sencillo – Nada.

Edward se rió y yo me sonrojé.

- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu sonrojo? – inquirió de manera peligrosa y volteé a ver al televisor apagado – o ¿te he dicho que te ves encantadora cuando tratas de esquivar mis ojos?

Lo miré y lo reté.

- No esquivo nada.

Él se acercó un poco más en el asiento de tres puestos en donde estábamos sentados.

- ¿Ah, no? – inquirió con una sonrisa ladina.

- N-n-no. Sólo que…yo… - tartamudeé fallando en mis intentos de ser segura. Edward alzó una ceja esperando mi respuesta viéndose así – Bien, si esquivo tus miradas, pero no hagas esto – solté sin pensarlo para luego taparme la boca.

- ¿Hacerte qué? – dijo acercándose hasta quedar al lado mío.

- ¡BELLA! – gritó Alice acercándose. Edward se paró, me miró y me murmuró "_esto no se queda así_" y subió las escaleras – Bella, mañana es un gran día, no quiero que tengas ojeras. A dormir, señorita.

Lentamente me paré y asentí.

- Hasta mañana, Allie.

- Verás cómo dejas boquiabierto a mi hermanito – chilló Alice.

- No sé de lo que hablas – murmuré.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Crees que nadie nota las miradas que te lanza y lo nerviosa que te pone? – abrí los ojos con sorpresa y Alice sonrió – Hasta mañana, Bells.

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie la ropa por una pijama y me tiré en la cama.

Pensé en lo que Alice había dicho. Recordé lo que Edward me había contado el día que se marcharon de la ciudad hacía 10 años y me estremecí al volver a hace un momento donde se me había escapado que Edward me ponía nerviosa, no diciéndolo literalmente.

Analicé los pocos sucesos que habían sucedido desde el día pasado y como mi corazón se alegraba al verlo, oírlo u olerlo.

Después de algunos minutos que para mí fueron horas me acurruqué en los brazos de Morfeo convencida de que, a pesar del, relativamente, poco tiempo que lo había visto y lo poco que habíamos hablado, yo Isabella Swan estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

- Vamos, Bella, despierta dormilona.

Un pequeño bulto saltaba en mi cama de un lado para el otro. Me tapé hasta la cabeza con las cobijas y traté de ignorar los chillidos que el duende emitía.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Emmett?

Desperté inmediatamente, parándome tan rápido que me mareé y me caí al suelo.

Alice estaba carcajeada riéndose y Rosalie que descubrí en la puerta cuando levanté la vista se estaba agarrando la barriga riéndose a más no poder.

- Bien, si, me caí. Que gracioso – musité sin ánimo y todavía grogui.

Miré el reloj y eran las 7:00 am.

- Mary Alice Cullen – me sorprendí al acordarme de su nombre completo – ¿para qué rayos me levantaste a las siete?

- Hay muchas cosas que hacer – dijo corriendo hacia mi closet y sacando un short, mi linda camiseta de The Beatles y mis converse rojas – ponte esto mientras tanto que debemos ir al supermercado. Pero, anda date una ducha. Rápido.

Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño con mi ropa y con mis objetos personales.

Fue la ducha más rápida que había tenido en mi vida.

- _Por algo se denomina ducha no baño_ – pensé en mi fuero interno.

Me vestí apresuradamente y bajé a la cocina donde se encontraban todos los Cullen y los Hale desayunando.

- Buenos días, querida – dijo Esme dándome un abrazo un haciéndome sentar.

- Buenos días, Esme. Buenos días…todos – Carlisle me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y salió, después de despedirse de todos, hacia su trabajo. "_Hoy desafortunadamente la tasa de accidentes incrementa_" había dicho después de que yo le hubiera mirado con extrañeza.

Esme me pasó un plato con unos pancakes que se veían deliciosos.

- Gracias – susurré.

Miré hacia los chicos y todos estaban concentrados en sus platos a excepción de Edward que me miraba.

Mordí mi labio inferior y el me guiñó el ojo descaradamente.

Bajé la vista a mi plato y comí lentamente hasta que Alice se paró y me apresuró.

El supermercado estaba que no entraba ni un alma, sin embargo Alice insistió y entramos siendo aplastadas por el montón de gente que allí se encontraba.

- ¿Qué debemos comprar?

Me pasó una lista en donde había varios artículos que nunca pensé que vendríamos a comprar. ¿Quién compra helado en vez de vino un 31 de diciembre para brindar por el año que se va? Sí, sólo los Cullen. Ahora entendía la temática de la noche.

Las compras con Alice eran fuera de lo normal. Duraban más de lo que cualquier persona se tardaría. Al parecer Rose ya estaba acostumbrada. Yo ya me iba resignando poco a poco.

Al salir del lugar, el Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado al frente y él estaba ahí, cual modelo de revista, recostado en él.

Trate de respirar hondo y de no hiperventilar. Le sonreí y el me devolvió una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

- Bella, pronto lo vas a tener comiendo de tu mano, pero ya vámonos – suplicó Rose.

Me reí y llegamos a donde estaba Edward. Y él me besó en la mejilla y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Le sonreí de nuevo y entré.

Atrás Alice y Rose murmuraban cosas mirándonos ora Edward, ora a mí. Me sentí incómoda por sus miradas. Fijé la vista en el verdor de la ciudad.

El camino no fue demasiado largo. Forks era una pequeña ciudad.

Alice y Rosalie fueron las primeras en sacar varias bolsas y llevárselas. Las restantes eran para Edward y para mí. Entendí que me habían dejado en la boca del lobo.

- Isabella, lamento hacerte sentir incómoda ayer, yo sólo estoy demasiado…

- Edward Anthony Cullen, mueve tu trasero hasta acá y ayúdame a bajar esto – gritó Emmett bajándose de su Jeep y dejando entrever unas cajas.

Edward bufó y me besó la cabeza.

Para este momento yo ya estaba bastante asfixiada. Respiré y me llevé todas las bolsas que había en la parte trasera del auto y cerré la cajuela.

Entré a la casa y empecé a desatar los nudos de las bolsas pero Esme me informó que ella sacaba las cosas porque Alice y Rose estaban como locas llamándome.

Varias horas, Alice y Rose maquillándose y una sesión de make up o Barbie Bella después ya estaba lista para salir. El almuerzo había pasado por nuestras manos hacía rato. Ni a Jasper, ni a Emmett, ni a Edward los dejaron pasar en ningún momento.

La era de noche a juzgar por el ventanal de la pieza de Alice, pero creía que fuera tan tarde.

- Listo chicas. Todas al espejo.

Volteé hacia el espejo y me sorprendí al verme.

Lucía un vestido strapless que me llegaba a mitad de muslo. Era de un color grisáceo oscuro y con unos círculos negros en todo el vestido. Debajo del pecho llevaba una cinta que hacía separar el busto del resto del vestido. Mi cabello caía en ondas sobre mi espalda y llevaba una cinta en mi cabello haciendo de balaca y a un lado se formaba un gracioso moñito. Mis zapatos era lo único que me preocupaba, eran de tacón aguja, de imitación de piel y con un moñito que hacía juego con el moño de mi cabeza.

Caminé un poco con ellos hasta llegar a adaptarme.

Rosalie lucía un vestido rojo largo en la parte trasera que se iba subiendo hasta llegarle a medio muslo en la parte delantera, unos zapatos plateados altos y su cabello rubio iba recogido en un lado y totalmente suelto en el otro.

Alice por su parte llevaba un vestido morado bastante abstracto con puntas para todos los lados y una sola tira gruesa tapaba su hombro. Su cabello estaba liso y corto.

- Vamos, vamos – dijo Alice y nos acomodamos en una fila india

Bajamos las escaleras y todos los demás estaban ahí, esperándonos.

Emmett agarró la mano de Rosalie y le dio un beso el cual Esme tuvo que propinarle un codazo por tornarse inadecuado. Alice fue tomada por Jasper con el cual se lanzaban miradas que iban más allá de lo físico. Yo por mi parte bajé con la vista hacia los escalones teniendo cuidado de no tropezarme.

Cuando ya iba a terminar de bajar una voz me detuvo:

- ¿Piensas dejarme con la mano estirada? – levanté la vista y ahí estaba Edward como un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de manga larga las cuales se había recogido hasta en codo y hacía destacar su torso. Su cabello broncíneo estaba despeinado como normalmente lo tenía y sus ojos, era un mar verdes a los cuales llegué a lo último y me miraban con confusión y con una ceja levantada.

Le tomé la mano sintiendo una suave corriente que recorría mi cuerpo. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

- Estás… - y se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Mi felicidad decayó.

- ¿Tan mal me veo? Le dije a Alice que me vería mal, ya sabes no soy Rosalie ni…

- No – me interrumpió severamente – no eres Rosalie, gracias a Dios, ni eres Alice ni eres modelo pero eres Bella y eres perfecta. Sólo que las palabras no alcanzan a expresar como realmente te veo.

Le sonreí y en un impulso me alce un poco en las puntas de mis pies y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me fui a sentar al lado de los Cullen para después no tener que dar explicaciones.

- Bella – empezó Carlisle – estábamos hablando en los planes universitarios que tenían los chicos. ¿Tú que carrera te gustaría estudiar? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Aún no me he decidido totalmente. Me atrae Literatura o Licenciatura en Lenguas Extranjeras. Claro que aún falta un año.

Ellos asintieron y comentaron brevemente los pros y los contras de esta carrera mientras yo miraba a Edward tratando de ser lo más disimulada posible pero este me miraba al mismo tiempo a lo cual yo desviaba la mirada.

- Jazz y yo pensamos estudiar Administración de Empresas y Diseño Gráfico, respectivamente, en alguna universidad de Europa. Eddie, ¿qué escogiste?

La sala quedó en silencio un rato. Miré a Edward y aún me miraba. Sacudió su cabeza y respondió:

- Oh, estudiaré medicina y después haré algo con mi música.

Hablamos de cada uno, de que pensaba hacer en el futuro, que hacía ahora, etc.

Edward se disculpó un momento para subir por la música.

Yo hablaba con Esme y Carlisle mientras Emmett y Rosalie se besuqueaban y Alice y Jasper se lanzaban esas miradas que sólo ellos sabían que significaban.

- ¿Ha llamado Renée? – preguntó Esme.

- No. Debe ser que no les coge la señal. Espero que me llamen ahora – dije preocupada.

- Bella, por qué no vas a ver si Edward ya trae los CD. Dentro de una hora es Año Nuevo.

Asentí y subí las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme.

Llegué a su habitación y toqué.

- Pase.

Entre abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente.

Edward tenía una lámpara prendida que iluminaba parcialmente la habitación. Volteó a mirarme y pareciera que no esperaba verme ahí.

- Amm... Alice dice que si ya llevas la música – dije parada agarrándome un brazo con la mano.

- Seguro. Siéntate que ya bajo con ellos – me apartó un sitio en su cama y me miró nervioso.

Avancé hacia el lugar y me quedé viendo la habitación.

Estaba bastante ordenada como para ser de un muchacho a pesar de su cama llena de objetos. Tenía una gran colección de música y algo encima de la cama que llamó mi atención.

- Oh, esta soy yo – exclamé sin pensarlo en voz alta.

Edward se levantó del suelo, donde estaba escogiendo los discos y apartó un lado para él en la cama. Lo miré y se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- No te molestes. La mayoría se las quité a Alice, otras me las regaló ella y las más antiguas son hurtadas del álbum de mi madre – se rió nervioso, tomó el álbum y pasó a la siguiente página.

Ahí había una foto de dos niños tomándose de la mano y en la página siguiente los mismos niños dándose un besito.

- Aww, que hermosura. ¿Quiénes son?

Edward no respondió. Alcé la cabeza y él estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí. Se acercó a mi mejilla y depositó un beso ahí para luego rozar levemente sus labios con los míos.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando la cercanía de Edward, pero pronto se alejó. Abrí los ojos y él mostraba su sonrisa torcida.

Bajé mi cara sonrojada y él puso sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y la levantó.

Me miró con ternura y acarició mi mejilla con su mano y de nuevo sonrió.

- Éramos nosotros, cariño.

Mi corazón galopeó al saber cómo me había llamado y me sorprendí al descubrir que éramos él y yo. Edward y Bella.

- No sabía que podías abrir los ojos de esa manera – se rió.

Seguí mirando el álbum. Había varias fotos nuestras cuando éramos pequeños desde la cuna hasta el día de su partida. Y de ahí hasta el final habían fotos mías desde los 7 años hasta los años actuales.

- ¿Por qué…yo?

- Isabella, yo…

- ¿Qué querías decir con: todo estaba bastante claro? – exclamé recordando lo que me había dicho en la cocina.

Edward tomó mis manos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Inspiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

- Nos conocimos desde que estábamos en la cuna. Pasábamos día y noche juntos sin separarnos y si lo hacíamos, llorábamos. Eso dice Esme siempre – aclaró más nervioso de lo común – jugábamos juntos, estábamos en el mismo salón. Éramos uña y mugre. Si te molestaban yo golpeaba a los niños y corría hacia ti y me agradecías con un abrazo y un beso. Cada uno de esos gestos, aunque era un pequeño, me enamoró de ti. Cada vez que mis padres llamaban a los tuyos o viceversa Alice preguntaba por ti, yo siempre la chantajeaba para que lo hiciera, pero nunca estabas. Renée nos mandaba fotos tuyas y yo…yo crecí amando una fotografía, que era real, pero era imposible. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Isabella. Cuando supe que venías, no te alcanzas a imaginar como mi corazón volvió a latir después de tantos años. Te amo, Isabella y sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero yo te amo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, agarré la nuca de Edward y estampé mis labios con lo de él. Moví suavemente mis labios contra los suyos esperando a que él respondiera. Iba a desistir pero Edward tomó mi cintura y empezó a hacer lo propio con sus labios. Encajaban de una manera, y tenían una sincronía perfecta. El aire nos empezó a faltar y tuvo que separar nuestros labios pero dejamos nuestras frentes separadas.

Mis ojos aún estaban cerrados, pero mi sonrisa no se borraba de la cara.

- Bells – susurró Edward, abrí los ojos y me reí. El me miró entre divertido y extrañado.

- Al fin dejas de decirme Isabella – exclamé.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho e inspiré su aroma.

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente. Alcé un poquito la cabeza para ver a Alice danzando hacia nosotros.

- Oh, conque por eso se demoraron tanto – dijo Alice con picardía y yo me escondí en los brazos de Edward.

- Alice – advirtió Edward. Ella rió y prosiguió.

- Mis tórtolos en 5 minutos es Año Nuevo, vamos al patio trasero para ver los fuegos artificiales de la ciudad – chilló saltando. Se agachó y agarró los discos – me llevo estos.

Y salió como entró: danzando.

- ¿Bajamos? – preguntó Edward minutos después de que se fuera Alice.

Asentí. Me iba a parar pero él me detuvo.

- Bella, una última cosa.

-10…9…8…

- Dime, Edward.

- 7…6…5

- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

- 4…3…

- Por supuesto.

- 2…1…

- Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor – susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo acercando nuestras caras para darnos el beso que comprendería el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos.

- Te amo, Bella.

- Te amo, Edward.

Y tomados de la mano, como sería hasta el final de nuestras vidas, bajamos para felicitar a los Cullen y contarle la buena nueva de Año Nuevo. Y claro, brindar con helado por el año que se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Finished! :)**

**Espero Que Les Haya Gustado. Hacía Mucho Tiempo Que No Escribía Un OS. ¡Me Siento Libre!**

**Dejen Opiniones, Críticas, Lo Que Quieran :)**

**Feliz Navidad Y Próspero Año Nuevo ;)**

**M.S**


End file.
